Aos Olhos de um Garoto Parte 1
by Cams Slytherin
Summary: [FANFIC INCOMPLETA] Tiago Potter narra as suas investidas em Lílian Evans. EM BREVE 'Aos Olhos de uma Garota Parte 1', retratando como isso aconteceu aos olhos de Lílian.


**Aos Olhos De Um Garoto**

N/a: Bom... eu tive essa idéia de fic na praia (a única coisa pra que serviu aquilo XD), e acreditem, vai ser lekaoo! Eu ri muito... não sei vocês XD Mas espero que riam muito meeeeeesmo, que nem a retardada aqui o/ REVIEWS, não se esqueçam -

**Capítulo 1 – **

Eu sou Tiago Potter. Aos meus 16 anos, não posso esconder que adoro garotas. Mas uma delas me chama atenção há tempos: Lílian Evans. A mais bela, estonteante, encantadora e amável jovem. E esqueci o inteligente. Mas teimosa também entra aí; há pouco mais de um ano venho investindo, e ela **nunca** dá o braço a torcer. Fora que já a surpreendi olhando pra mim mais de cinco vezes.

- Que foi, Sirius? – eu me virei

- Nada, Pontas, mas acho que contar uma história que você já conhece para si mesmo é perda de tempo.

- Esta história está sendo CRIPTOGRAFADA, meu caro Almofadinhas... (N/a: me superei nesse criptografadas XD)

- Eu tentei. – ele deu de ombros, e virou-se para sair

Continuando... tarde insuportavelmente quente...

- Sirius! – chamei-o

- Quê? – disse ele, voltando para dentro do dormitório

- Vamos nadar no lago? Tá calor...

- Demorou!

Então, estamos descendo as escadas, e blá blá blá.

Chegamos ao jardim apinhado de pessoas extremamente criativas num dia quente. Todo mundo fazia algo sem utilidade alguma a não ser ela, a dona de meus devaneios e fantasias (tá, isso é pessoal), a princesa teimosa que prefere continuar trancafiada com o dragão a ser salva por seu príncipe encantado (não que eu seja realmente um príncipe, mas me acho digno de comparação)... estou me encaminhando para o lago. A avistei debaixo daquela árvore. Ela está mais perto do lago, hoje. É, Pontas, vamos testar sua sensualidade. Tira a camisa bem na frente dela. Ela está olhando... fingindo que não, tentando voltar a atenção ao seu livro, mas volta a me olhar deliberadamente e estacionou seu olhar em mim.

Pulei no lago. Que água boa! Saí do lago e arrepiei os cabelos, como não poderia deixar de ser. É, ela continua te olhando descaradamente... Pontas, Pontas, como você é gostosão, cara! Lilly te olhando daquele jeito... bom, vamos dar um susto nela... um olhar macho, sedutor... isso, olha bem nos olhos dela, pega ela de surpresa. Vai!

Ela ficou vermelha e tentou desviar o olhar pra um monte de canto, mas não conseguiu... sorria, Pontas, e seja educado berrando um 'oi, Lilly' e se aproximando pra conversar.

- Olá! – ela me respondeu, ainda corada. Ela fica com um tão inocente... sinto algo diferente quando penso em beijá-la a força, o que me impede de fazê-lo...

- Lilly, por favor. _Não brigue_. Você...

- Ah, Potter... não! Não vou sair contigo.

Ela tem um ar sempre tão decidido que me dá medo...

- Outro dia você prometeu pensar. E, sabe... eu posso machucar o Snape.

Eu acho que essa ameaça sempre é válida, porque sinto necessidade de atormentar aquele Seboso...

- Você **não vai** fazer isso. Sabe que...

- Ah, por favor... não te custa _nada_ passar uma tarde em Hogsmeade comigo. Afinal, como você sugeriu ano passado... somos _amigos_.

- Bom... é. – ela me disse, sorrindo. Eu adoro as poucas vezes que ela concorda comigo, mas confesso amar quando ela se contraria...

- Então, me acho no direito de obter um _sim _como resposta. Hogsmeade, amanhã?

- Tá. Como amigos, Pot...

- _Pontas_, Lilly... ou _Tiago_, se preferir...

- Ok, _Tiago_... você venceu. Mas como am...

- Já sei, já sei, como reles amigos. – eu disse, um pouco fora de mim. Ela **tem **que reforçar que não me quer?

- Isso. – sorriu novamente, um pouco envergonhada pela minha atitude. – Desculpa, Tiago.

- Fazer o que... – dei de ombros, e ficamos num silêncio irritante, mas muito prestativo. Examinava-a dos pés à cabeça... então, resolvi dizer algo – Amigos se beijam, sabia?

Eu ri. Adoro provocar sua ira e sei que isso vai acontecer daqui a três segundos e meio. Um, dois, tr...

- Ah, Potter, **não**! Fizemos um trato...

Acertei... exatos três segundos e meio.

- Um não, Lil, **dois**. – corrigi

- Dois? – questionou ela

- É... você me chama de _Pontas_ ou_ Tiago_.

- E em troca você me respeita? – ela propôs, séria

- Hmmm... e eu também ganho a sua confiança e amizade?

- Veremos. – disse ela, convencida de que eu não a respeitaria nunca, pelo visto.

- Ok. E vale a partir de amanhã?

- É.

- Jura?

- Jurar o quê?

Eu adorava esses joguinhos que a confundiam...

- Que vale a partir de amanhã.

- Claro que sim.

- Então, tá. – eu disse, e num movimento perspicaz eu a beijei, meio que de longe

- Tiago... – ela disse, meio fora de si e ofegante – Você não podia ter feito isso...

- Já foi. Desculpa. – dei de ombros, cínico.

- O nosso trato... – ela disse, impaciente

- Você JUROU que valeria a partir de amanhã. – eu argumentei, deixando-a sem saída

- Você me _confundiu_ descaradamente, seu... – dizia ela, levantando a mão pra mim, a qual eu segurei e ficamos meio que próximos.

- **Canalha** foi o que você quis dizer, Lilly. Mas você _jurou_, e não pode romper a nossa amizade.

- É... fazer o que... – disse ela, parecendo se divertir com minhas palavras

- Bom... acho que se você não viu tanto problema no beijo, se eu te pedisse autorização você não acharia ruim...

- Ah, Pot... Tiago!

- Casa comigo?

- Pontas...

- **Fica** comigo. Eu não vou abusar de você.

Na verdade, sei que a resposta é um _não_ bem fechado. Mas eu tenho que irritá-la... ela fica tão linda assim...

- Pode ser. – ela sorriu

GASP! Ela disse **o quê**? Eu só posso estar delirando... ela, aceitando _ficar comigo_?

- Er... sério?

- Por que, não era sério? – ela retrucou, e continuava sorrindo

- Não, quero dizer, não era pra ser. Eu falei só pra... só pra te encher o saco.

- Ah, que pena... deixa quieto, ent...

- NÃO!

- Você é confuso, Pontas... – debochou ela

Pera... ela fez com que eu me sinta um parvo idiota. Ela não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo! Bom... eu consegui, isso é o que importa...

- Bom... pode ser amanhã? – eu disse, ignorando o comentário dela

- Pode. – disse ela, sorrindo como se percebesse minha indiferença quanto àquele comentário e pedisse desculpas

- Me deixa te dar um beijo agora?

Argh, Pontas, você está sendo _meloso_... que fofa, ela abaixou a cabeça meio envergonhada e sorriu daquele jeito que eu acho lindo e cativante...

- Desde que não chegue muito perto... você está _ensopado_, Tiago.

Então, vamos provocar a ira de Lilly, novamente...

Eu a agarrei, sob protestos (ela está meio molhada, agora). Segurei-a e a beijei.

- Tiago... você é um...

- Um cara bonitão e gostoso, além de um grande amigo e ótima opção futura para casamento, obrigado, Lilly, eu sei... mas assim você me deixa envergonhado, porque eu sou _modesto_.

- Modesto, ahã... – ela ria, e se virou de costas, cruzando os braços

Eu a abracei pela cintura, e parece que ela ficou meio envergonhada com isso. Ficamos assim por um tempo, e eu resolvi dizer:

- Bom... foi mal.

- Tá. – ela se virou, e sorriu – Bom... agora eu preciso ir, pra me trocar, né...

- Eu te acompanho. Espera.

Eu não acredito que eu disse isso... tô sendo meloso e grudento de novo... bom, eu já disse...

Fui até Sirius e o chamei.

- Ei, Almofadas... eu vou subir.

- Mas você nem mergulhou direito, e... – ele dizia, mas eu fiz uns sinais e ele entendeu – Ah... ok!

Ele piscou e eu a acompanhei até lá em cima, onde nos separamos.

Estou ansioso pra amanhã... boa noite!


End file.
